Amistad
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Luego de años de no verse, Taichi y Yamato se reencuentran. (No es yaoi. Basado en la canción de Maracas)


_Llevamos juntos serenata, _

_juntos hasta el balcón aquel._

_Tú la guitarra, _

_yo maracas._

_Ella quince y nosotros dieciséis._

_Maracas, versión de Panda._

**Amistad.**

- ¡UFF! -

- ¡Lo siento mucho, no me fijé por dónde iba! -

- No, yo también iba distraído, no tiene que... ¿Taichi? -

- Yo sí, pero có... ¿Yamato? -

- ¡Qué gusto! ¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón? ¿Y porqué no avisaste, idiota? -

- ¡Hey, hey, tranquilo! Llegamos hace una semana, y Catherine quiere que nuestro departamento esté completamente arreglado antes de avisar. Y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo: me la he pasado con Agumon en la oficina. -

- Oh, ¿el Señor Embajador del Digimundo muy ocupado para avisar a sus amigos de que regresó luego de dos años de vivir en Alemania, verdad? -

- Cállate, señor Astronauta. Queríamos hacer una fiesta para todos para que vuelvan a conocer a mi nenita Manon. -

- 'Mi nenita' Awwwww... cuchi-cuchi Tai-chan con su bebé...-

- Tú estabas igual cuando nació Nami, así que cuidado, Ishida. -

- Bueno, bueno... dime, ¿tienes tiempo ahora? No he visto a mi mejor amigo en dos años, me gustaría poder charlar con él. -

- Claro que tengo tiempo. ¿Vamos por una copa? -

- Ya no tomo, Tai. -

- ¿Consejos? -

- Ja-ja-ja. Muy gracioso, Yagami. No, ya no tomo alcohol. Nami está entrando en la adolescencia y no quiero darle argumentos a la rebelión.-

- ¿Está teniendo una adolescencia difícil? Con Yuuto ha sido de lo más calmado. Por carácter a veces parece más hijo de Hikari que mío, honestamente. -

- No precisamente una adolescencia difícil... más bien es por el divorcio. -

- Oh, cierto... lo lamento mucho, Yama. -

- No hay problema. Respecto a la copa... te la cambio por un café y un pastel: hay una pastelería cercana donde hay postres deliciosos. -

- Me convenciste, Ishida. -

- ¿Y cómo está tu esposa? -

- Muy bien, feliz. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? -

- Por supuesto. ¿Cuál?-

- Serías el primero en saberlo... -

- Taichi, deja de hacerla de emoción. Y tu sonrisa me empieza a poner nervioso. -

- Bueno, es que... Catherine está embarazada. -

- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Wow, Tai, eso es magnífico! ¡Felicidades! ¡Pensé que tú y ella simplemente tendrían a Manon! -

- Ese era el plan, pero hace un mes nos enteramos que... bueno, hay otro miembro de los Yagami en camino. -

- ¡Las chicas estarán contentísimas!¡Sora estará feliz! -

- Sí, bueno... pero queremos esperar todavía para decir nada, así que confío en ti. -

- Seré una tumba. ¿Te hubieras imaginado hace años que terminaríamos así? -

- ¿Así como? -

- Yo divorciándome de Sora, tu enamorado de alguien más. Creo recordar que cuando me casé con Sora habías dicho que no te enamorarías de nadie más, y lo hiciste dos veces, sin embargo. -

- Sí, bueno... nunca hubiese esperado que Niji fuera a morir. Y enamorarme de Catherine... no lo cambiaría por nada. -

- Entrando a zona de demasiada miel, caminar con cuidado por favor. -

- Idiota. Pero dime, ¿tú habrías esperado divorciarte de Sora? -

- ... de haberlo pensado, no me habría casado con ella. -

- Lo siento, Yama... pero no entiendo. ¡Lo último que recuerdo es que ustedes dos estaban completa y absolutamente enamorados el uno del otro! ¡Era asqueroso! -

- ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de sonar como un niño de seis años? -

- ¡No es cierto, no es cierto, _t_ sonaste como un niño! -

- ... -

- ¡Era broma, Yama! -

- Sí, claro. -

- ¿Y entonces qué pasó? -

- ¿Qué pasa en estos casos siempre, Tai? Yo viajaba demasiado, ella estaba demasiado tiempo a solas con los niños. A veces hablábamos más por teléfono que lo que estábamos juntos. El silencio empezó a colarse entre nosotros, y llegó un momento en que éramos desconocidos. No queríamos empezar a pelear en frente de los niños, así que decidimos que separarnos era lo mejor, tanto para nosotros como para los ellos. -

- ¿Y ellos cómo están? -

- Nami tiene diez años, así que se lo está tomando algo mal... Iki no entiende porqué su mamá y su papá se dejaron de querer, pero es un niño muy dulce, casi no hace ningún reclamo. -

- ¿Y tú y Sora? -

- Llevamos una relación amable. Ella sabe que lo que menos quiero es separar a los niños, mucho menos que vean muchos pleitos... viven con ella, y cuando yo estoy en la ciudad están conmigo. Vivo en un departamento muy cerca de ellos. -

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando los dos competíamos con ella? -

- Oh, ¿era una competencia? -

- Tienes el ego demasiado inflado, Ishida. -

- Es broma, Tai. Y sí, lo recuerdo. Esos eran los buenos tiempos. -

- ... exceptuando cuando su vecina, la señora Kamiya, nos echaba agua helada a las dos de la mañana por llevarle serenatas a base de rock. Nunca perdonaré a Mimi por habernos dicho que esa era buena idea. -

- ... o cuando las fans del grupo nos descubrían y se lanzaban a arrancarnos la ropa. -

- ¡Je! ¡Había olvidado eso!-

- Pensar que ahora Jun es _maestra_ y está casada con Shuu. -

- Hay cosas más raras: ¿_Takeru_ siendo _escritor_? ¡Cuando lo conocí apenas y escribía su nombre sin errores! -

- Igual que _Ken_ siendo policía. O Daisuke no siendo jugador de futbol. O tú, para el caso. ¡Nunca te hubiese imaginado dedicándote a la política! -

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Astronauta! Yo estaba seguro que ibas a ser una especie de Gackt. Y Sora de diseñadora... -

- Bueno, crecimos. Descubrimos otros sueños. -

- Eso sí. -

- ¿Puedo confesarte algo, Taichi? -

- Yama, me conmueves, y sabes que el cabello rubio me encanta, pero yo estoy felizmente casado. Dos hijos y el estar esperando el tercero lo prueba. Además que no creo a Catherine...-

- ¡No seas idiota! -

- Bueno, bueno, es obvio que no sabes aceptar una broma... bueno, a ver, ¿qué querías decirme?-

- ¿Prometes tomarlo en serio? -

- Por supuesto. -

- ... msbomrdodora.-

- ¿Perdón? -

- ¡Dijiste que lo tomarías en serio! ¡No me lo hagas repetir! -

- No, en serio, no te entendí. Manon habla mejor que tú, en serio... a ver, la boca bieeeen abierta y pronunciando claramente. -

- También tengo hijos, Taichi. -

- Bueno, a ver, entonces...-

- ... ¿de verdad no escuchaste nada? -

- ¡Ishida, por el amor del cielo! ¡Te juro que no entendí nada más que mumbomubomora! -

- ¡Bueno, bueno, ya! -

- ... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ¿Y? -

- Que... sigo... -

- ¿Síii? -

- suspiro... sigo enamorado de Sora. -

- .... ¿eso es todo? -

- ¡Sabía que no tenía que contarte nada! -

- ¡Yama, es que estás haciendo demasiado escándalo por esto! Para empezar, en lugar de decírmelo a mi, deberías de decírselo a ella. Sé por ciencia cierta según Mimi que Sora también sigue enamorada de ti. -

- ¿De verdad? -

- ¡Por supuesto! -

- Pero ya debe de ser tarde... es decir, tenemos dos años separados, uno divorciados... -

- Y estuvieron casados doce años. Y tienen dos hijos. Creo que la balanza se inclina más hacia el lado de que tienes todo a tu favor para reconquistarla. -

- ¿Tú crees? -

- ¡Claro que sí! Vamos, te acompaño: pasemos por unas flores, ¿le gustan todavía los claveles?, sus chocolates favoritos... ¡O mejor aún! Puedo hablar a Catherine para organizar una cena, estoy segura que no le importara: siendo francesa siempre dice que es su trabajo defender al amor. ¡No tienes nada que perder, y todo por ganar!-

- Tai, yo... gracias. -

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Yama. Después de todo, ¿para qué están los amigos? -


End file.
